


Una Memoria

by magikarpsan



Series: Translations/Traducciones [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Memories, No Smut, Translation, walking into ur naked best friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto esta acostumbrado a que Haruka se bañe con el bañador puesto pero hoy aprende que no es así todo el tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Did it Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007800) by [magikarpsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan). 



> Al final empecé a traducir la historia mas fácil que he escrito en Ingles… Hay que ver como se me a olvidado el Español :/

“¡Haru!” Makoto gritaba mientras llamaba a la puerta. Había estado cinco minutos fuera, esperando que su amigo abriese la puerta y le dejara entrar.

“Supongo que tendré que ir a cogerle yo al final…” El chico alto se sonrió a sí mismo sin estar sorprendido de resultado de las situación. Se agacho y levanto la alfombrilla de delante de la puerta. Debajo de ella había un objeto bríllate que él cogió. La llave extra estaba sucia y probablemente no había sido usada en un tiempo.

Coloco la llave en el ojo de la cerradura y giro el picaporte. Abrió la puerta y entro dentro de la casa. Se quito los zapatos, y los puso en el zapatero al lado de la puerta. Dejo su mochila en la entrada y grito “¡Voy a entrar!”

No hubo respuesta. _Probablemente se esté bañando_ , pensó Makoto. Ando hacia dentro de la casa y miro dentro de la cocina a su derecha. Juzgando por la falta de olor a pescado Makoto no esperaba que alguien estuviese cocinando. La cocina estaba desierta, como esperaba.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el baño y hablo mientras abría la puerta. “Haru vamos a llegar tarde.” Miro a la figura frente a él. Haru estaba de pie, tenía una toalla en su mano con la que se estaba secando. Mientras los ojos de Makoto observaban el cuerpo de su amigo sus mofletes se volvieron rojizos.

Rápidamente  se cubrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

“¡Lo siento! ¡Creía que tenias el bañador puesto!” La voz de Makoto temblaba mientras él se hacia una nota mental de nunca olvidar la memoria del cuerpo mojado de su amigo.

“Está bien.” Haru seguía secándose con la toalla. “¿Quieres pescado? Me queda un poco de ayer por la noche.”

“N-no” Makoto todavía no podía olvidarse de la piel pálida y mojada, rodeada de vapor de agua. El movimiento de ropa detrás de él provoco su mente. La imagen de Haruka quitándose su ropa interior y frotando su cuerpo, mojado y caliente,  contra su espalda hacía sentir a Makoto cosas que un mejor amigo no debería sentir. Makoto sacudió su cabeza y rompió el silencio, “Deberíamos irnos ya…” El sentimiento de una mano en su hombro le tomó por sorpresa.

“¿Estás bien?” Makoto bajo sus manos, fijándose en que Haruka se había vestido. Llevaba una camiseta demasiado grande para él y unos pantalones de deporte.

“Sí, estoy bien.” El chico más alto forzó una sonrisa en su cara.

Haruka abrió la puerta del baño y fue a su habitación. Makoto le siguió, pero paro en la entrada. Haruka cogió su mochila, la cual ya estaba preparada, y un jersey que tenia encima de su cama hecho una albondiguilla. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, vacilando cuando vio a Makoto observándole desde la puerta. Haruka ignoro a su amigo y salió del la habitación.

Los dos anduvieron hasta la puerta de salida y se pusieron los zapatos. Makoto cogió su mochila y  salió de la casa al lado de su amigo. Los dos fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se iban a ver con sus otros amigos.

Durante todo el día, sin importancia  de cuanto lo intento, Makoto no pudo olvidarse de la imagen de su amigo desnudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cambie un par de cosas de la original (que por cierto se llama “Oops I Did It Again”) Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Serving Days, y en otra fanfic que me a dado por escribir por que me gusta las cosas deprimentes que involucren a Nitori desesperado. Pero no os dijo de lo que se trata :p Dudo que traduzca cosas como Shook Me All Night Long y New Things por que no se escribir cosas de ese tipo en Español :/
> 
> I should just translate all of my bookmarks  
> i hope you know how to read Spanish cause I might have mentioned something about what I'm working on woops google translate is your friend.


End file.
